Users in a computing system may be provided with various permissions or rights. For example, a common access mechanism is to provide a user with credentials, such as a user ID/name and a password. The user may present the user identification and/or password to receive access to a resource, or permission to read, write, or execute computer resources, such as computer files or databases. Some users, particularly users employed by an institution (such as a financial institution) may be provided with administrator or super-user access rights. These administrator or super-user access rights may provide a user with greater or more expansive abilities to perform read, write, delete, modify, and execute operations than a non-administrator user.
Users may be grouped together and assigned permissions based on their role within an organization or within the institution. For example, programmers may be given one set of file permissions (e.g., able to read from/write to development repositories and read-only from production repositories) which may be different from, either partially or totally, from a set of file permissions given to release engineers (e.g., able to read-only from development repositories and read-write to production repositories). Generally, access to a resource or operation of a computing device or system is viewed as a binary question: either the user has the appropriate access or permission set to access the resource or operate the computing device, or the user does not have the appropriate access or permission set, in which case the operation will be denied.